The Endorsement
by Doc House
Summary: Toby makes a wrong move, and Andy is right there to call him on it.


TITLE: The Endorsement. AUTHOR: Melissa Orr DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, never will.  
  
  
  
"Sam," Ginger walked into his office.  
  
"Hey Ginger," Sam said without looking up from his lab top.  
  
"We have sort of a problem," Ginger said softly.  
  
"What?" Sam looked up.  
  
"We have a problem."  
  
"What kind of problem?"  
  
"You know Andy, right?" Ginger smiled.  
  
"Toby's Andy?" Sam knew this was going somewhere bad.  
  
"She's out in the waiting area."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, she wants to see Toby."  
  
"Then get her Toby."  
  
"That's part of the problem, no one can find him."  
  
"He was here this morning."  
  
"I know. He went running after he found out Andy was coming."  
  
"I'm sure he didn't run," Sam laughed.  
  
"No, he literally ran down the hall. I can't even move that quickly."  
  
"What did he do?" Sam asked while standing up.  
  
"I'm not sure. But."  
  
"But what Ginger?"  
  
"Andy is very.Oh, what's the word.irate."  
  
"Irate? Are you sure?"  
  
"She's worse then Toby," Ginger smiled. "Please take this one Sam. She's driving everyone out there crazy."  
  
"I'm sure she's not that bad," Sam laughed and opened the door a little.  
  
"Where the hell is he?!" Andy screamed. Sam quickly closed the door.  
  
"Okay, so irate might have been an understatement," Ginger said.  
  
"You think?" Sam snapped. "Where did Toby go?"  
  
"I don't know. He said see you later and took of."  
  
"Okay, I can do this," Sam said to himself.  
  
"You need some back up?" Ginger asked as he opened the door.  
  
"Give me fifteen minutes. If you don't hear or see me, call them in."  
  
"Yes sir," Ginger walked closer to him. "Be careful."  
  
"Why does this feel like a war movie?" Sam asked himself as he walked to the waiting area where Andy was walking around like a mad woman.  
  
"Samuel Seaborn, where is my moronic ex-husband?" Andy yelled.  
  
"He's missing in action. Why don't you come to my office," Sam motioned for Andy to follow him, which she did.  
  
"There's nothing you can say to get him off the hook!" She screamed as she walked in. Sam closed the door and turned to look at her.  
  
"What exactly did he do to piss you off?"  
  
"Piss me off? Sam. I'm so much farther then just pissed." Andy fell in the chair. "He gave Jack Jones his endorsement."  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Sam asked.  
  
"Jack is running for the same seat I am!"  
  
"Oh," Sam looked down. "I'm sure Toby didn't know."  
  
"I told him two days ago that Jack was running against me. The election is three weeks away, and Jack was just endorsed by the White House," Andy threw her hands in the air. "That son of a."  
  
"Okay, look. There has to be a good explanation."  
  
"He did this to spite me!"  
  
"Andy, he wouldn't do that," Sam said softly.  
  
"Are you taking his side?" Andy screamed.  
  
"No," Sam backed away as she moved closer.  
  
"Find me Toby!" Andy screamed and opened the door.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to wait in his office. He's going to have to come back sooner or later," Andy yelled and went into Toby's office and slammed the door.  
  
"What the hell was that all about?" CJ walked up to Sam.  
  
"Toby endorsing Jack Jones," Sam answered as they heard a crash. "That must have been his lab top."  
  
"Who is Jack Jones, and why is Andy mad about it?" CJ asked confused.  
  
"Jack is running against Andy in three weeks. And with Toby's public endorsement, he's almost a shoe in."  
  
"Why the hell did Toby give his endorsement to Jack and not Andy?"  
  
"That's what I don't understand."  
  
"I found him," Josh came in while holding Toby's tie so he couldn't run away. "He was hiding in Ainsley's office."  
  
"Toby, what were you thinking?"  
  
"I forgot Andy told me Jack was her opponent."  
  
"She told you two days ago," Sam said.  
  
"I know. I wasn't really listening when she told me," Toby heard a crash in his office.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Andy's taking it upon herself to redecorate your office," Sam said.  
  
"Why did you let her in my office?" Toby whined.  
  
"Like I had a choice. I would be dead if I tried to stop her."  
  
"We finally met someone worse the Toby when their mad," CJ smiled, but stopped after she received a glare from Toby.  
  
"Look, tell her I quit and I went on a long vacation."  
  
"Toby," Andy said from the doorway.  
  
"Andy, I was just coming in. You look good," Toby smiled. Next thing he knew, Andy ran up to him and dragged him in his office and slammed the door.  
  
"What the hell is the matter with you?" Andy pushed him against the wall. "Jack Jones!"  
  
"Andy, I forgot."  
  
"I told you two days ago!"  
  
"I'm sorry," Toby put his arms up and Andy let him go. He just stood there trying to catch his breath.  
  
"I'm sorry," Andy said calmly. She sat on the couch. "I take this job very seriously Toby."  
  
"I know. I honestly forgot you told me Jack Jones. He came to me and asked for the endorsement. I wasn't thinking clearly. You told me this when I was working on the State Of The Union. My mind wasn't in the conversation."  
  
"With your endorsement, the public will think the White House is backing him up and they won't even think about me. I have made a difference in this community Toby, but no one will think about that."  
  
"I'm sorry. Look, I already fixed it. I think your assistant was trying to call you, but you never answered."  
  
"What?" Andy looked at Toby confused.  
  
"I called Jack and told him that the President doesn't want his staff endorsing anyone this time around because of all the things we are dealing with right now in the White House. He understood and backed off. He's not being endorsed by us."  
  
"Are you kidding?"  
  
"No," Toby smiled.  
  
"So I just made a fool of myself in front of everyone for nothing!" Andy snapped.  
  
"Hey, don't snap at me. You were the one who lost it, not me," Toby laughed.  
  
"What are you laughing at?"  
  
"Sorry," Toby looked down.  
  
"See, this is why I hate working so closely with my ex-husband," Andy couldn't help but smile.  
  
"I am truly sorry. I honestly forgot all about it."  
  
"I guess I can forgive you this time. But next time we have a discussion, pay attention!"  
  
"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Toby said playfully.  
  
"Don't be a smart ass."  
  
"I can't help it. You bring it out of me," Toby smiled.  
  
"I have to go back to work," Andy stood up. "Sorry about disrupting the White House."  
  
"Everyone will forget by tomorrow."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No," Toby grinned. "Actually they're going to want to know why I married a loony toon."  
  
"I'm the loony toon? I think not." She smiled. She started to walk towards the door.  
  
"Andy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why did we get divorced?" Toby asked as he walked over to her.  
  
"Because we only saw each other for two hours every week. And when we did, we fought."  
  
"But the love was there, right?"  
  
"Toby, I can honestly say I have never loved a man like I loved you. But I think we make better friends then a married couple."  
  
"Loved?" Toby grinned.  
  
"I still love you. Even thought you're a butt head," Andy smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye," Toby smiled and watched Andy leave. She made sure to apologize to everyone before leaving. Josh ran in after Andy left.  
  
"You still in one piece?" Josh smiled.  
  
"Yeah." Toby nodded. "Now, what was I doing earlier?"  
  
The End 


End file.
